Palabras más palabras menos
by LaBauhaus
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles por la actividad de San Valentín del topic Mimato
1. Estrellas

_Digimon no me pertenece_

* * *

— ¿Dónde me trajiste?

— Ya verás — Mimi iba delante de Yamato guiándolo — No seas ansioso

Yamato gruñó pero siguió por detrás de su amiga. No estaba de humor, los últimos días habían sido un desastre, los digimons estaban apareciendo por Japón causando un montón de problemas, entre ellos, la relación entre los amigos estaba complicada.

Mimi había notado el estado de ánimo del rubio, para ser sinceros, ella también estaba con los mismos ánimos que él. Lo había esperado a que salga de su ensayo con su nueva banda, le invitó un café y le hizo manejar durante un largo tiempo en su scooter hasta que se alejaron por completo de la ciudad.

Estaba a punto de anochecer y Yamato se estaba por enojar, estaban caminando por una especie de prado desde hacía rato, le dolían los pies, estaba cansado por todo el día que tuvo, además de todo lo mencionado anteriormente.

— Aquí estaremos bien — Mimi se sentó en el pasto con las rodillas alzadas y se las abrazó — Siéntate, vamos — ella le sonreía de una manera que podían calmar los ánimos del rubio.

Yamato volvió a gruñir pero le siguió haciendo caso. Se echó al lado de la castaña, cerró los ojos y posó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

— ¿Se puede saber qué estamos haciendo aquí? — volvió a hablar sin abrir los ojos.

— Si abrieras los ojos podrías darte cuenta

El rubio abrió sólo un ojo para mirarla, ella tenía su vista clavada en el cielo así que dirigió su vista también a él. Inmediatamente levantó la cabeza y el torso y se posó sobre sus codos sin poder creer la vista que tenía enfrente.

— Sabía que te iba a gustar — dijo Mimi sonriendo

— Gracias — el ojiazul seguía estupefacto

Yamato volvió a recostarse en el césped sin despegar la vista del firmamento y sintió cómo Mimi hacía lo mismo.

— Si no fuera por toda la matemática que hay que estudiar, seguiría tus — Mimi alzaba una mano y hacía como si quisiera atrapar una estrella — Pero definitivamente no creo que sea lo mío — pausó — No sé de dónde sacaste esa idea loca de querer ser astronauta.

— Con todo esto que está sucediendo, no sé qué pasará con mi futuro — dijo sonriendo con un deje de tristeza.

— No seas aguafiesta — Mimi se re-incorporó para mirarlo con reproche — Verás cómo todo se solucionará y tú en algunos años estarás allá arriba vigilandonos

— Eso suena a que moriré en poco tiempo — rió

— Mejor cállate y mira las estrellas — dijo volviéndose a acostar

Estuvieron en silencio durante un tiempo, disfrutando de la vista y olvidando todos los problemas que tenían en esos momentos.

— ¿Me enseñarás las constelaciones? — y enredó sus dedos con los de su acompañante.

* * *

Este pertenece a los retos del topic Mimato por San Valentín.

La palabra que me tocó fue "Estrellas",no sé si se notó.


	2. Más que sexo

_Digimon, desgraciadamente, no me pertenece._

* * *

Yamato se encontraba, todavía, acostado sobre - y dentro - de ella. Su cabeza estaba sobre su pecho desnudo así que podía escuchar el corazón acelerado de su acompañante perfectamente mientras sentía el subir y bajar de su respiración.

Ella, por su parte, jugaba con sus manos por el cabello del rubio y acariciando sus hombros. Aún podía sentir ese maravilloso cosquilleo en su vientre. Y, sin quererlo, no podía dejar de sonreír.

Los dos estaban relajados y a gusto, meciéndose en los brazos de Morfeo.

Pero había un problema en la cabeza de Yamato, el problema es que el ojiazul no podía dejar de pensar en qué momento dejó de tener sólo sexo con Mimi a querer besarla cada segundo por el resto de su vida. Y, por los latidos que escuchaba, estaba seguro que la castaña estaba metiéndose en el mismo lío que él.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Segundo drabble/viñeta, lo que sea de este conjunto. Quería hacer muchas historias más pero no me dió ni la imaginación, ni el tiempo, ni mi - notebook.**

 **Por si no se dieron cuenta, la palabra que me tocó fue "sexo".**

 **Salió algo cortito.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado; sino les gustó - ya saben a dónde pueden irse - se aceptan las críticas.**


End file.
